That Life
by AlyCat3
Summary: Questions galore and a little more will be answered within, all anyone could imagine on  the SAINW universe.
1. Gone

Disclaimer: No one man owns the turtles; they are too awesome to be held down by such trivial things as copyright laws!

A/N: Okay, so each chapter is going to be considered a one shot. The order is random; the time zone isn't in the correct order. This fist one is the one that always fascinated me the most. I encourage you to please send in ideas and questions of what you want the other chapters to be about, I will gladly answer any question you have of the SAINW universe. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's POV<p>

"Are you going out Donatello?" Leo called. I glanced up and around to see the tech making another visit to the junkyard, his third today.

He didn't answer, merely continued to pack his duffel bag. I couldn't help but notice was he packing more then usual? Why was he packing at all, if he was going out to pick up stuff you'd think he'd empty that thing.

A horrid sinking feeling started around my mid section, and I started ducking down into the cushions of the couch as Leo got up and approached the turtle now heading for the door. "Donatello, I asked you a question. Are you going somewhere?"

My brother froze with his hand on the door; I got the feeling he hadn't planned for this. Like he hadn't already decided he was going to answer our leader. That wasn't like him; he always had a plan for everything. I couldn't stop my mind from whirring back over the past few months.

Don had been acting different lately, colder. Even after we got Sensei back from Cyber space, he'd never been quite normal after that. He had never truly gone back to my fun and loving brother. I knew I wasn't the only one who had noticed, but Leo and Raph decided it was just best to give him some space. They kept insisting that it was like what Leo himself had gone threw, that if they just let him be it would go away.

I didn't agree. I'd done everything possible to bring the old Don back, but that just seemed to make it worse.

Now it was happening that confrontation I'd known would come for weeks now.

Leo had made it to the door now and had his hand stretched out as if to stop him, when Don turned around and snapped "I'm leaving."

Leo had his back to me now, but I could sense the roll of his eyes as he answered "Well yea, I figured that out. But you didn't answer me, where are you going?"

What passed over that purple bandanna made no sense to me, but it would forever leave a scar in its place. It was anger, true out right rage directed towards his own kin. When he spoke, he was no longer my brother. "I don't know Leonardo. I don't seem to know anything anymore do I? Then again, I never really did. I didn't know how to save Master Splinter when I screw up our portal home. I didn't know how to stop the Shredder. I don't know how to stop you and Raph from fighting, or stop this thing that's happening to our father. I don't know when April and Casey will get back from there honey moon, or how to make Michelangelo act his age."

I flinched and recoiled into my seat, my sudden urge to get up and intervene squashed.

Leo's hand had dropped back to his side, and I could practically taste the shock rolling off of him. Don was not done yet, now that Leo had stopped him, my brother seemed determined to get this all out. "Everything I've ever tried to do has turned into a failure. I'm leaving Leonardo. I don't know where I'm going; I don't know when I'm coming back. I just need some space."

Don turned back towards the door, his knuckles almost white he was grabbing his bag so hard. Leo took one stumbling step forward, a soft breath of air managing to escape his lips "Wait! Look, I know Raph is out right now, and Master Splinter is asleep. But just wait. Wait until they get back and we can talk about this. Please."

This time, he didn't look around to speak to us. "No Leo. I'm not waiting anymore. I waited for you to come back from that trip southwest and then again for you to go see the ancient one, and I'm still waiting for our family to try to make it. I promise I'll be back someday, but right now I just need to go."

The door opened and closed without another word being spoken. I knew I should go after him, stop him and make him see sense. I should go over and comfort my eldest brother, make sure that he knew we didn't all feel that way. There were a lot of things I should have done, but all I did was sit there and watch my family fall apart.

* * *

><p>So something I've always wanted to rant about. When Mikey first see's Don, his first words are "You came back." In a rather dark and creepy voice I might add. Not your alive, not your okay or "Dude, omg like its you!" No its "You. Came. Back." Implying that they knew Donnie Boy had left, meaning that Don really did do <em>something <em>that would have caused all this. Sorry to all you Don lovers out there who will deny this, but it must be said!

Reviews are welcome of some of the other questions or ideas you think should be added to this, or just review and tell me what you think of this. Any questions you have will be answered with a smile :) R&R


	2. Left Handed

Ch. 2 Left Handed

Disclaimer: No one man owns the turtles; they are too awesome to be held down by such trivial things as copyright laws!

A/N: Okay since no one sent in a question about that world, I moved on to my next favorite subject. Thank you to GwenIala for reviewing, as per your request I put another explanation to this chapter at the bottom. Thanks and enjoy

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's POV<p>

"Its been five years _Leo_!" Raph put so much venom into his name that I flinched back in shock.

This was hardly the first fight that had broken out between my brothers, but it was quickly becoming one of the most violent. I could recollect all the times my brothers had drawn weapons on each other with one hand. I was running out of fingers now.

Leo's reply was so over used at this point, I could have said it along with him. "What did you want me to do Raph? He wanted to go! Was I supposed to drag him back here and tie him down? He wanted to go."

"You should have stopped him" Raph rebutted, "told him what an idiot he was for leaving."

"Why? So he could mope around here some more. Think about it, use that tiny little part of your mind that still works. He was miserable, he needed his space."

"He could have his space here!"

Leo's eyes darkened and his hand twitched as if he wanted to throttle the next words into his brothers throat "I am the leader of this family, I said he could go. Why do you always have to dispute everything I say?"

Somehow, I got the feeling Leo would have been crying had he not been so enraged. That was supposed to be impossible. He was Leonardo, great mighty fearless leader of our clan. Nothing could stop him, and he always won in the end. I used to believe that with all my heart and soul, but as Raph drew his weapons, and my hero drew his own, it started to fade.

I had the sudden desperate need for my Sensi to come back. Maybe if he hadn't left things wouldn't be so bad around here. It seemed like in the few short weeks since our father had left our bad luck and the problems around here had only doubled.

The fight that ensued was probably one of the worst we'd ever experienced before. Both of my brothers had there weapons drawn and were using some moves that didn't even seem human. This was not a training practice, the moves weren't gentle and easily controlled should one of them not be quick enough.

Blood was drawn from both parties, yet neither relented in there attack. I knew deep down that this fight was not simply over why our brother had left, it ran deeper. The unspoken insults and accusations of what had happened to our father still hovered in the air. The only thing that was going to stop this fight now was a total down fall.

I could not stand for this. I had already lost so much of my small family, I would not stand by and let this continue. In an attempt to draw them away from each other I started edging forward and calling out there names interchangeably.

Begging them to stop, insisting they needed some fresh air. My words didn't seem to penetrate very far, neither hesitated in the moves. My presence actually seemed to be making things worse, I couldn't help but notice just how close Raph's Sigh came to an arty in Leo's leg just then. In retaliation the hilt of a Katana was slammed into his plastron, right below his heart. The force made him stumble back slightly, but only seemed to redouble his efforts.

This had gone on long enough, panic over came me as Leo drew back his arms for a powerful swing, one arm poised right for Raph's exposed side, the other willing to slam down onto his chest but this time with the blade. Raphael could not dodge both, something bad would come of this.

I had always been praised as the fastest of my family, gloating and bragging about it. Now was a time to put such a skill to use.

Faster then any of use could ever comprehend, I was standing in front of my eldest brother, one arm thrown out to try and put a stop too this madness. The full swing of his attack missed the important target, and instead connected with me.

I woke up feeling...wrong. Lopsided, or kind of off balance. Which was weird seeing as I was still at the moment. Sort of felt like someone had removed my shell to see how I walked without it. That wasn't right though, I could feel the reassuring pressure connected where it always was, and pressed up against what ever surface was behind me.

So why did I feel so off? I should open my eyes. That was the obvious thing to do. If I opened my eyes I'd get ride of this feeling. It should have been a simple task, something that any creature can do from the day of birth. At that moment it was the hardest thing in the world to accomplish.

My eyes might as well have been sowed together for all the good it was doing me to accomplish sight, so I tried to use my other senses.

Everything was really quite, but that was actually normal for the lair these days. TV didn't have the same appeal to me it once did. I couldn't force myself to care what happened to all those fake hero's that meant nothing to real life. The news was just getting worse every day, crime had been escalating ten fold in the past years. Those stupid horror movies were fake and watered down to real life.

We usually all stayed in our own rooms, doing what ever to amuse ourselves without disturbing the dust that would collect around unused and unspeakable parts of this prison.

It had been a long time since I'd thought of this place as a home, more like a safe place to go to so I wouldn't get attacked on the streets.

Still, there should have been something. Breathing coming from an adjacent room, mumbling from the one across. The stir of feet moving across worn floor, something.

Leo and Raph wouldn't go out without me. Sure they fought a lot, but on the few occasions we went out for food or something, we always went together. All three of us. Some in born instinct told us we had to stick together.

This stupid thinking and listening and not seeing was getting me no where. I should just get up and go look around.

I moved my feet around beneath me, preparing to swing them over my bed. An odd sensation ran threw them, like they hadn't been moved in a long time. Shesh, how long had I been out? Knowing the only way to get ride of that sensation was to just ignore it and move, I took my arm out from beneath my body and was preparing to swing out my other arm to help prop me up, when fear struck me still.

Why couldn't I feel my right arm? It wasn't like with my other three limbs, no tingling sensation saying I'd been sleeping for way to long. It just wasn't there. I couldn't feel my arm! I now knew that I had to open my eyes. It was no longer a want, but a need. A necessity to life saying this was vital and needed to be done now.

Nothing in my life had ever been so difficult to crack one eye open and look down at my self. I could never undo what was next seen.

"April, April! I think he's awake. You'd better get in here, now!"

It seemed air was all trying to rush in to fast, I was being suffocated by some unknown force. This was not happening, this was a terrible nightmare I was about to wake up from.

In a horrid panic I started screaming out nonsense, I'm not even sure what I was saying. I could have been screaming about Easter for all I know. One thing kept running threw my mind. It had to go away, this all had to go away.

"Mikey! Mike, calm down. Please, stop struggling bud. Your going to hurt yourself. Its going to be okay though, you're going to be fine. I- I'm sure your brothers are fine. I mean, they haven't been here for a few weeks, think there just freaked out is all."

"Arnold Casey Jones, why would you tell him that right now? Go get the sedative."

"But April-"

"Look at him, he's going into shock. He's going to hurt himself, go get it now."

The words meant nothing. There meaning and noise did not make any sense to me. I could not bring myself to stop a needle from plunging down into my neck. All I could see was that image. Green flesh stopping to abruptly, silver plating to keep me together. My brothers uncaring as to my survival.

One last visage of my old personality, my old life, shown threw one last time as a thought trickled threw 'At least I was left handed.'

* * *

><p>Explanation for this: When I saw that wound, it looked old. The way Mike was moving made it seem like he was used to it for a while. Of course, I am basing my research off of a cartoon, he could have had it done to him yesterday, but that's my logic. Also, the way he acted threw the hole show, real quite and silent. Yet he felt he knew his remaining brothers could get back together. Mikey knew that the one thing both Raph and Leo regretted was him, so who better to get the team back together. But then, he wasn't there when Don did meet them, he knew if he was present the boys would not cooperate properly. Plus I thought it a rather good reason why Leo only had one Katana. Like he'd keep around something that had harmed his brother. Hope my logic isn't to out there, and again hope yawl enjoyed<p>

Reviews are welcome of some of the other questions or ideas you think should be added to this, or just review and tell me what you think of this. Any questions you have will be answered with a smile :). If I don't get any questions then I will continue updating every Tuesday and Thursday until I run out of theories and ideas. R&R

So next up is Splinter dying. This one was slightly self explanatory quote "Couple years after you left he gave his life protecting the three of us." but still, I felt compelled to write it out anyway. Hope you guys enjoy


	3. Sacrificed

Ch. 3 Sacrificed

Disclaimer: No one man owns the turtles; they are too awesome to be held down by such trivial things as copyright laws!

A/N: Like I said before, these aren't going to be in chronological order, for instance in this chapter its only been two years since Don left, yet in the last chapter it had been five. When I've deemed this story complete I'll go in and put the chapters in the correct order, but for now I don't want to, It'll just confuse me. So until then, here's this.

* * *

><p>Leonardo's POV<p>

The crystal clear moon above seemed to mock my efforts to pin point what I was looking at. For once there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the crescent moon was giving off plenty of light, yet the darkness surrounding the object of tonight's raid was cased in a layer of shadows.

I pulled out my Turtle-Talkie, while managing not to shudder at such a horrid name, to contact the guys and see if they had anything better."You guys got a visual yet?"

"Notin but notin" Raph replied dryly.

"You guys aren't even doing it right" Mikey commented sourly "when you finish using our newest butt kickin invention of my own naming and design, your supposed to say Over. Over."

I was disappointed my baby brother couldn't see the role of my eyes, and again had to remind myself why he had even come along. Raph and I could have done this without putting him in this kind of harms way, but for some reason Mike had insisted. Seemed he felt that even a twenty minute outing would be the death of us, not that I could entirely blame him. Tension between me and Raph had been growing a bit lately, and while it had fallen off slightly this week after a for once full stomach, when four had become three we usually let him come any way. None of us could bare staying away from each other long anyway.

I had been about to contact the pair of them after another ten minutes for an update when the crackling went off and a voice came threw "Orange Tiger to Blue Jay, come in Blue Jay! Over."

Before I could push down and find out what Mikey had seen I was interrupted by Raph stating "Mikey stop with the nicknames, its just the three of us!"

"Hay its not my fault you don't like your name Red Slug. I didn't get that many red animals to chose from. Over."

"Mikey, stop fooling around. Did you get a visual?"

When I was meet with nothing but silence on the other end, I dearly wished he was close enough that I could strangle him. Knowing that the fastest way to get a response out of him was to just simply play along, I demanded threw gritted teeth "Blue Jay to Orange Tiger, do you have a visual on the package?" Then I quickly tacked on "Over?"

I swear I could just hear the smile in his voice as he answered "Why I sure do Blue Jay. Package is now being totted out of the warehouse by the enemy below into the van. Shall we make contact with said enemy? Over."

My mind wired with the possibility's of that last comment. Mikey was the closest, I trusted in his ability to successfully unarm and take down his pursuers without a hitch and take away what ever it was we were stealing.

Yet I couldn't do it. With a lost brothers face in mind, I could not push the simple button to send my brother off after them. Instead I murmured into it "No." Then after a pause and with more conviction "No Mikey, stay in pursuit, but do not make contact. Wait until we get there, continue to send in coordinates every time they change streets or something, but I repeat do not make contact."

'Orange Tiger' made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat for all to hear, but he responded with "Eye Eye captain birdie. Over." Then he cut off connection with us.

Raph and I weren't far from each other and in just a few miles we had a visual on each other, but chose not to end up on the same roof. We continued parallel across the streets from each other, following the directions given to us by the limited communication we had.

The truck and its pursuer had just come into view when I felt it. Subtle at first, but growing by the second. A deep rumbling, unsettling underneath the concreat of my feet. The building itself was moving beneath my feet so much so that I was in danger of stumbling right off the roof.

I managed to fall to my knee's right at the edge, but that did not stop my heart from racing a mile a minute. "Raph, Mikey!" I looked up and instead of a sprint, my chest went cold. The building I was on felt half collapsed below me, shaken but still standing. The one across the street however was not so lucky.

Raph! Mikey! No. This didn't make sense, weren't most housings in the same district built the same? If this one had held up, shouldn't have those? I decided to work out the kinks later, and instead lunged towards the ground in lightning speed. Raph was closest, but not only was he in the middle of all of that, but surrounding buildings had collapsed as well. How far down was he?

Ankles throbbing knees bleeding I couldn't feel a thing except cold fear as I ran forward one thing screaming threw my mind "Raph! Answer me, Raphael!" I only made it to the edge of the building when I heard a scream for help, but coming from the wrong direction. Not wright in front of me, but farther down from my right. I recognized Michelangelo's voice in a week attempt to make it farther then past three buildings.

My very soul felt torn in two, I could hear nothing from the rubble below, yet that cry for help made it impossible to think of anything else.

With a racking sob I managed to make it down to that voice and shove away most of the building off of my baby brother before he could finish calling out again. He wasn't to far deep, he must have managed to make it to the edge of the building like I had, except in his case he wasn't able to get back up.

I snagged him up in my arms and only realized how hard I was breathing when he wrapped his arms comfortingly around me and murmured "Hay Leo, its okay. I'm fine, shush its okay. A bruise here a little blood there, breath bro."

Slowly I managed to get my breath under control, and then felt like I could sink into the ground myself from embarrassment. Still I had no room to breath, I couldn't even thank the earth for not swallowing my brother. One quick sweep of Mikey to prove he was on his own to feet by himself, then I was back down the street tearing skin from my hands to get back to my missing brother.

It went a lot faster with the second pair of hands helping, and before my panic could overwhelm me for a second time, I had my family in my sights. He was unconscious, he'd been in the center of the building when it fell so he'd gotten the blunt of the damage, but at least he was still breathing. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the best sound in the world at time, but it also helped me realize that we weren't exactly alone.

My world had been zeroed in on my brothers, to make sure they were safe, nothing else had mattered to me at the time. At Mikey's persistence I came to realize we were in the middle of a wrecked neighborhood. People were everywhere, sirens were blaring and the fact that no one had yet to spot us was sheer luck.

We had to get home, had to make sure Raph didn't have a cun-"Home" I gasped allowed. "What?" Mikey asked from my side. He was managing to support most of Raph's weight while I was ahead making sure nothing stood in our way. It was only as I planned our root home that it occurred to me, that if this was the surface, what did the sewers look like?

In a flash I had my cell phone in hand, and was again begging to the ground itself that my father would pick up. It took three more try's and a growing worry but finally the other end picked up. I should have felt relief but what I heard on the other end would be the end of me.

"My son?" His voice sounded so weak, so filled with pain and fear, I almost collapsed right then.

"Sensi, father are you alright? What happened?"

"Leonardo, your brothers are they alright?"

"Yes, there all here, there all with me. Were on our way home right now. Raph-"

"No" there was so much strength in his voice that it erased the image of before of how weak and old he had seemed. "No my son, you must take your brothers to the nearest safe place, above ground. Do not come down here, it is not safe. I will come to you in due time."

"What? No, Master Splinter I have to come down there and get you-"

"I have spoken Leonardo. Get your brothers to safety."

I knew exactly what he was asking, and what the underlying meaning was. We all knew how old our father was getting, but he was now commanding me to leave him down there in our half collapsed home to save my injured brother.

I couldn't do it. How could I abandon my family, either I would leave my father to die, or force my brother to fend for themselves in this chaotic place. I could take them to April's, but by the time I got them there and went back, it would be to late.

I stood there with the fate of the world on my shoulders and had nearly forgotten the phone in my ear until my father spoke two more words. "My son." There was a roaring in the background and the phone went dead.

"He knew what he was doing." Mikey stated.

"I know" I responded in a dead pan voice.

"Then why haven't you moved away from that window since we got here?"

To this I did not answer allowed. He already knew the answer.

"It was a set up you know."

This was a new line, but I did not react. My mind was a blank void as his words washed over me. "That truck didn't have any kind of battle gear in it like that punk we caught said it would. He let us catch him, fed us bad information. The Shredder knew we'd be on that street, I don't know how. Leo, he set up that earth quake. How can someone do that?"

To this I had no answer. All I could think was that I had failed. Failed my father in being unable to keep him safe, failed my brothers in keeping them out of harms way. I had failed to keep this family together, and I had to wonder when would it end?

* * *

><p>Like I said before, this one was kind of self explanatory, but I wrote it out because of the argument Leo and Raph got in "We could have saved him!" Why did Raph feel so strongly about that? Of course he would have thought that if the rat had died of old age, but still. This was also a bit of a two in one chapter, because it also explained away what happened to the lair, but not the garage above. My thinking is they would have lost that very early on, and only went back there when they had to. For instance three years later when Mike loses his arm and April and Casey need a safe place to stash him. Maybe it was just my imagination, but the resentment between the two had it in my head Leo needed to make a big choice, and Raph felt he chose wrong. This is what came about, hope you guys enjoyed<p>

Reviews are welcome of some of the other questions or ideas you think should be added to this, or just review and tell me what you think of this. Any questions you have will be answered with a smile :). If I don't get any questions then I will continue updating every Tuesday and Thursday until I run out of theories and ideas. R&R

The next one is going to be more of something that bugged me, where did they stay when the lair was destroyed.


	4. Home?

Ch. 4 Home?

Disclaimer: No one man owns the turtles; they are too awesome to be held down by such trivial things as copyright laws!

A/N: This one is a year after the last chapter, I'm throwing a couple of hints in that will be explained upon later

* * *

><p>Michelangelo's POV<p>

I sighed loudly to at least try to draw some attention to myself, but got no more notice then the fly on the wall. Then again I wasn't really sure if I wanted to get April's attention any more any way. After all, she still wouldn't show any more emotion then hatred contempt, or low tolerance to anyone these days. It would take a miracle for her to show anything else.

Who could blame her though? After what happened to Casey, and then again with Braydon. Instead I left this place, this holy unnatural hell hole we called head quarters, and left to clear my head.

I was still getting used to wandering around on my own, nobody had left my side since my arm, but when April had turned into my sole provider I wasn't sure I wanted her around any more. She made no move to stop me as I left, so I made no move to be stealthy about it.

When I hit the surface level, my destination wasn't clear. I just knew I had to get away. Using the old Library as head quarters might be useful for all its information, but dead depressing. Visiting my brothers would do no good, what was the point of forcing company? Last time I did that the brother had gotten fed up, and we hadn't seen him since. So where were my feet taking me?

To Leo's? Doubtful, he was staying east, close to the forest. No one went out there and he could find his way easily enough because there wasn't a lot of noise to distract him. It was easy enough to find if you knew what you were looking for, but impossible if you didn't. Not many humans would brave climbing a tree on the edge of nowhere for no reason other then to sleep in it. I could hardly blame Leo for donning on that odd jacket, he could use the extra warmth.

Raph's place would be pointless. He was staying down at the junkyard of all places, hanging around where the homeless people were until they all vanished. Rumor had it they'd all been captured by the foot and turned into slaves, but we had never been able to confirm that. Besides he might not even be there, it was only just past dusk. He was still probably out attempting to do his vigilante thing, we had hoped he'd stop after Casey's death, but that seemed to only fuel him more. He didn't usually get back home until well after sunrise.

I had just left headquarters,which was the only place you could find April at these days. On the rare occasion she did sleep, it was just over a map for an hour or two, then she was right back to work on pinning down the location of the Shredder.

Visiting Master Splinter's grave was always a bad idea, it only ever brought back hard memories, worse to face when I was alone. I still regretted leaving his body unburied, but there was no way I could go in alone and get it. Raph and Leo had refused to join me, stating that his final resting place was symbolic enough. I knew the real reason, neither of them could face going back there, being so close to each other. Another big fight might brake out, and something worse then an arm could be lost over our father's body. I did not approve, but I did not fight there choice.

Going back to my own place would do me no good at this point. I only ever crashed at the old grocery store that had closed down when April's obsessiveness got to be to much for me. I stayed there a lot to remind her to eat and sleep, not that she listened to me mostly, but I tried. I did my best to do the same for Leo and Raph, dropping in occasionally to make sure they were still breathing. I was pretty sure I was there only visitor, probably, since no one ever visited me.

Angel was a last resort now a days, but I was pretty close to doing it anyways. She had got herself caught on purpose in a prison camp, and was feeding us Intel threw it. We all hated that she did this, but it was so useful none of us could find it in ourselves to tell her to stop. I knew Raph was almost at his breaking point, if we caught one more glimpse of her with a piece of flesh missing he'd lose it and go in after her.

My body reached its destination without a conscious thought, and I found out where I was when I landed in a pile of rubble. The remnants of our home.

I could tell right away that I was the first living thing here since it had happened. Dust clotted everything, and the simple act of breathing was stirring it all up. The garage had half caved in, and most of our vehicles were trashed. Except the tunneler, he had built that one strong enough to swim threw lava, a little roof collapse was nothing for it.

At first I didn't understand why I had come back here, to the place where I had lost so much. I stayed there for three days straight, before it came to me. If this was the place I had lost it all, my brother, my father, my arm, my family. It had all happened here so maybe, just maybe, it could all come together here as well. I waited patently for something, a sign, anything to tell me I was right. It did not come, but I continued to come back there in hopes that it would. That it would all get better.

* * *

><p>I apologize for going so long without updating this, just kind of hit a dead end on this chapter and never went back.<p>

Anyways, back on topic, what did you think of this? I considered the thought of them just living in the old abandoned layer, but then I reminded myself how Don had commented that it looked like it had been abandoned for years. So they couldn't have lived there. Living with April or Casey was to obvious a choice, but they needed to stay somewhere that in the vain hope that Don came back he could find them. The Farmhouse was just to far away from the city to work out. So I used the Library I figured Don would have snuck in there a lot,plus all that information was probably helpful at some point or another, so I used it as the future headquarters for the 'Resistance'. I might state in a later chapter why it was half caved in. I also hope you don't think my logic for Mike often going back to there home is to out there, but I felt he would have the most attachments to this place for reasons explained above.

Reviews are welcome of some of the other questions or ideas you think should be added to this, or just review and tell me what you think of this. Any questions you have will be answered with a smile :). If I don't get any questions then I will continue updating until I run out of theories and ideas. R&R


	5. A lost Pair

Ch. 5 A lost Pair

Disclaimer: No one man owns the turtles; they are too awesome to be held down by such trivial things as copyright laws!

A/N: thirteen years after Don left

* * *

><p>I knew going after those guys was a bad idea, but then again I never did care if it was or not. Not before, and not now.<p>

Yet maybe I should start, seeing as chasing those guys down had landed me in the worst place imaginable. I wasn't in any prison camp, I was in THE prison camp. The one where they thought people in here knew something about the Resistance. The one where they tortured the poor bastards who tried to cross the Foot. Where a death sentence hung over you as surely as the world would end. The prison camp where Angel was.

It was no use denying the fact that I did know something. After all, hiding the green skin would be about as easy as giving Leo his sight back. So as they dragged me back into the most unsanitary place I've ever seen, and I lived in a junk yard, and threw me in I taunted them. Bragged and hinted about everything they would never get out of me. I never regretted it.

Even when they brought civilians in and started doing _things_ to them. Stuff that no human would ever be able to consider possible, it was just like watching a fly go by for me.

When they started testing on me, tearing away bits of skin until they got to plastron then proceeding down, I did nothing more then take a nap.

As the Shredder himself came for me, slowly and precisely removing one of a set of two, I spat in his face.

I don't clearly remember how I got out of there, last thing that had registered was the dull throbbing all over. Angel had appeared over me, she said something that I would have punched her for any other day of the year, and I think I told her to shove it in a place she didn't have.

Then I woke up with April hovering over me, tending to my wounds. I looked down at myself, but never could rightly remember what had happened to me. Just a bunch of blood and more colorful language then I knew I was capable of.

As the days turned into weeks, I was comforted by the fact that no one ever showed up at our headquarters, nor did anything happen to any members. Must not have broken me after all, least not in that sense.

I fingered the ridge of my lost eye once before letting my hand drop back to my side. I should have felt horrified, but I wasn't. Snot like losing something was new to me. Yet when I realized I only had half my site, I was almost glad. My brothers no longer bared the full weight of this war handicapped, I had joined the ranks of unstoppable as surely as General Angel who had just come back from the downtown area with some more refugees, and a cold kick up my ass for suggesting how she should cool off.

* * *

><p>Sorry that one was so short, probably my shortest one.<p>

So Raph. In my opinion, those scars on his plastron always looked like someone had tried to tear his shell off, and this is both why Angel left that camp and why she was made a general. The other part to this was a bit trickier to work out. I used him losing his eye as symbolism that he no longer had Leo. Those two were a pair, an opposite pair but a pair.


	6. Speech

Disclaimer: No one man owns the turtles; they are too awesome to be held down by such trivial things as copyright laws!

What was Mikey about to say before he died?

Ch. 6 Speech

* * *

><p>I was the talker. I had talked myself out of more groundings then all of my siblings combined. I talked my way threw life, blissfully ignoring the begging's of my brothers to shut my trap. Then I had ignored the warning signs when it all started, and instead spoke up about the trival things no one gave two shells about.<p>

I spoke at Master Splinters memorial, where Leo used his remaining blade to carve out our Sensie's grave stone, a mere stick. Raph placed an old walking stick next to it, and that had been the last time my brothers had been in each others presence.

Still I was the talker, where my brothers had gone silent I grew noisier in my own way. I made one of the younger recruits teach me how to use a gun for the first time. It was loud, just like me. The noise sometimes almost deafening out my voice. Shortly after I starting caring ammo around with me, on the off chance I could get a hold of a gun. Though I still didn't carry one on me.

I started speaking up during April's war tirades and speeches, and again spoke the words at Casey's funeral when April broke down after the first three words. She'd gone silent for a week, and I'd been the only one to get a word out of her. The first thing she asked me was "When Donnie came back, what did I want to say to him?"

I'd initially dismissed this, Donatello was dead. He had to be. There was just no way he would be gone this long if he weren't. Then as I again spoke up for and on behalf of Stockman and Hun, I started to really think over those words. What would I say to him?

There were a lot of things that needed to be said. How he'd betrayed us, how he'd left us to rot in hell. How his abandonment had become the downfall of our home, our family. The things that needed to be said, all lining up in neat little rows just perfect for capsizing if I ever laid eyes on that traitor again.

Only then did I take pause and think over April's words again. Those were things that I wanted to say, that I regretted and knew had to be put out there.

What I wanted to say? I never stopped this. I had the chance, it had been in the palm of my hand. I'd stood there and watched Don leave. I'd stepped aside and almost let my brothers tear each other apart, only stepping in when things had gone past being out of hand. I never volunteered to go for Master Splinter myself, rather letting the wounds fester until it became to much for my remaining brothers. All these years, and I'd never tried to forge the bridge between Raph and Leo, accepting that for what it was. All those meetings and plannings on how to take down the shredder, I had merely stood by and never dismissed even the most insane planes. There were a lot of things I would say. The one thing that I wanted him to hear though, was that I'm sorry I didn't say anything.

* * *

><p>Yes, this is the shortest one yet. I'm sorry I haven't done anything for this in a while, and I was going threw some of my stuff and found this all done up and ready to go. Don't remember why I didn't post it originally. Anyway's hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
